Monster Within
by aintthteren
Summary: What happens when Eren sees the titan that ate his mother? Will he turn into a titan and rip it apart limb by limb? Or will he use his own bare hands? ONE-SHOT


_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. so be nice. I decided to write this fic because no one else would lol. Im not the best writer so bare with me but im not horrible either, so I been told. Anyways this is just a little fic that I want to happen in the manga or episode or anything I dont care I just wanna see it happen_

_Authors note: **spoilers from episode 2 and down basiclly spoilers** if you read it please leave me a review and tell me if I should write more or if I should stop. Negative or positive it's all welcomed you wont hurt my feelings I promise (maybe a lil). I hope you like it :D_

* * *

Eren wasn't sure what was going on. Seven minutes ago he was sitting with his friends eating lunch, and now he was putting on his 3D gear. All he knew was that the siren had rang and that meant that titans were coming. Just the thought of seeing those ugly faces again made Eren want to throw up and it also filled him with rage. He hated those things and yet he was one. He dismissed that thought as it came, just knowing that he was a titan, that he was the thing that he most hated in the world made him sad and angry. He wasn't sure what he thought of himself after he found out he was a titan, he always asked himself _"am I really human?" _He kept reminding himself he was and all his friends kept telling him the same but he couldn't help but hate himself for being the one thing in the world he hated the most, he always said he would have rather be a horse or a flower then a titan.

"Titans have entered the wall" said commander Irvin

"Once again we have no idea how it was possible since we see no sign of the colossal titan. but apparently the boulder Eren had used to seal the hole has been slightly moved. Only a few have entered, nothing to serious for our rookies. This could be some training for you if you please to see it that way."

"Yeah if I don't die first" said someone from the back

commander Irvin didn't seem to hear the comment as he continued to tell them more about the plan

"It will be three on a team" People started to talk, mumbling things like "thats to low of a number" "we are facing titans not cows" "their should at least be 8"

Before more people could protest, Irvin spoke up.

"Yes I am aware that its a low number but like I said before its only a few titans, 20 at the most. And not to mention there is no human activity near that area".

"Now to decided the teams. only a few will be going, so if you are not picked you can go back to your cabin and relax"

About 10 teams were made, and the ones that were not called let out a sign of relief and went back to their cabins.

Eren thought 10 was a big number just to kill 20 titans but eren knew better than to question the commander. After all Irvin was the best of the best and since Levi trusted him, so did Eren.

Eren was picked to go on this mission. He felt pride and it very much helped his ego because for once in his life he was picked rather then Mikasa.

He could feel Mikasa staring at him and he knew the nagging and over protectiveness was coming.

As he expected Mikasa stepped forward and told Irvin that she should be going on this mission as well. But Irvin simply said no and that was the end of that. Mikasa angry with the commander went back to her place and stayed quiet.

Soon after Mikasa grabbed Erens arm and pulled him back.

"Eren I dont like this, I should be going with you, let me ask commander again and it would help if you asked him to since-" Mikasa was cut off by Eren

"Mikasa! Stop acting like a spoiled brat, im not your little brother and I dont need your protecting, got it? I have fucking titan powers im like some super hero or something (even Eren didn't believe that one) so if I get hurt I can simply bit myself and turn into a titan, so stop nagging me and leave me alone, i'll be fine"

"Eren it doesn't matter if you have titan power or not its still danger-"

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled at her, he felt kinda bad but he hates being babied by her as if his a weak little boy that needs protecting.

Mikasa stared at him, into his sea green eyes, she could see all the rage he had for titans all that sadness because he blamed himself for his mothers death, how much he hated himself for being a titan, Mikasa wanted to hug him and make all that pain and sorrow disappear.

But all she could manage was

"Just...be careful okay? Don't be so impulsive and only use your titan powers if-"

Eren pulled his arm away from her tight hold, he couldn't believe once again he was being told what to do and by none other then Mikasa. He took one last look at her not saying a word and turned around, shooting his 3D gear into the nearest building.

From the top of the building Eren was able to see Mikasa, the only reason he was able to tell it was her was because she always wore the maroon scarf he had gave her so many years ago. Eren couldn't help but smile as those memories of him and Mikasa came back. How him and her would always play together and when she had nightmares she would go to him and he would protect her from the monsters. Eren hated when Mikasa wanted to protect him because that was his job, he was suppose to protect her not the other way around. Even though Eren hated when Mikasa nagged him and always acted as his protector she would even protect him from a fly if possible. He couldn't help but love it even if it truly annoyed him. It showed that Mikasa cared about him and thats all he needed to know.

* * *

As Eren made his way to the boulder (which he would have to put back in place...again) he killed about 4 titans on his way their. His team right behind him. Eren didnt like having people with him. He was always a solo guy, he worked better that way. Or at least thats what he thought.

"Hey guys go on ahead of me" Eren told his two partners

"I don't think its a smart idea Eren"

"Don't worry, I just have to tightening my harness thats all, I'll be right behind you guys"

"we can wait for-"

"no, its dangerous that way, titans could smell more humans together then just one, so go on ahead"

the two guys didn't argue anymore, mostly because they were scared Eren would beat them up in his titan form. Both of them shot their hooks to the building and disappeared.

Eren was pleased that he was able to pull that off so smoothly, now he had more time to kill titans.

He went around looking for some, he only found 3 and they were just 10 meter ones, nothing to serious.

Eren was about to go back to his partners because they probably thought Eren had died or something. But before Eren went back he wanted to kill one more titan, before he turned himself into one and moved the boulder...again.

Eren spotted it, just about 2 buildings away. The titan was about 15 meters at most and had long black hair with a creepy smile on its face. Eren's heart stopped as he realized what titan he was looking at. It was the same titan that ate his mother.

* * *

Memories of his mother getting eaten and him not being able to help her came rushing back. All his rage also started to come back, all that helplessness he felt as he watched his mother die in front of his eyes. He was ready to bit his hand and turn into a titan himself and kill the other titan limb by limb but he soon remembered that _he was a titan._ He was the same thing that ate his mother, he was a monster and that made Eren want to throw up. But to much rage was inside of him as he saw the titan. He moved his hand away from his mouth and shot his hooks at the titans back.

Eren didnt cut the nape just yet, he wanted to see this titan suffer he wanted to see it in pain. He cut off its hands first, which resulted in the titan screaming which was music to Eren's ears. Next he stabbed its eyes, cut both legs off, and stabbed the stomach, once the titan was on the floor, face on the ground he then stepped on its back and cut its neck. Eren didn't stop there though. He kept cutting and cutting. He kept cutting every part of it, all the blood and dead soilder that this titan had eaten were coming out and they were all over eren.

Eren was full of rage, tears rushing down his face as he continued to slash at the titan. Even after when all that was left was the skeleton of the titan, Eren kept stabbing it not wasting any time. His blades were now half gone, and he was just scrapping the floor. As Eren looked around him, he saw bodies of soldiers and blood everywhere. He was covered in blood but he didnt care, nothing matter to him right now.

Eren fell down on his knees, looking at his hands covered with blood and holding the half gone blades. He cried, both tears of sadness and rage, he yelled away the pain that was forming at the bottom of his stomach, all that time looking for this titan, wanting to kill it, he had given up hope on avenging his mother and now that he had killed it, it didn't seem to matter to him anymore. Sure he was relived that the titan that ate his mother was gone and he did it with is own bare hands. But he couldn't help but feel empty.

He remembered how this titan ate his mother, with its stupid smile on its face as if mocking Eren and telling him that he was powerless against it.

He couldn't save his mother from death because he was weak, and it was true he was powerless. Even now he was a monster. He was a titan, the same thing that ate his mother. Eren hated himself even more now. He should feel happy that he finally got to avenge his mom but he was not fulfilled. He wanted all of them gone, all of them dead, he wanted all their blood spilled.

Eren cried holding the key his father gave him, looking at his hands, all he saw was a monster.

All he saw was weak hands that couldn't do anything to save his mother. Tears running down his face he looked up and said "I'm sorry mom".

* * *

The END! :D hope you guys liked it. please leave a review or something, if you even read it. i just felt the need to write something like this, because i really REALLY want something like this to happen in the manga. i want to see how eren would react to seeing the titan that killed his mother. maybe he wouldn't cry or maybe he would, maybe tears of rage huh? anyways if you did read it thanks :D hope you guys liked it.


End file.
